


Дружина

by jedi_katalina



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanvids, Humor, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: "Доля" все ніяк не заспокоїться :)
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young





	Дружина




End file.
